Talk:Arbitrations/@comment-39262104-20190425225637/@comment-192.0.146.66-20190511223331
I bring Hydroid to arbitrations all day everyday and always go to rotation C or 40 minutes. I'm playing on Nintendo switch and crashes happen left and right so I usually extract voluntarily at that point because I've already lost one ephemera to a host migration and solo or pubs. I'm here just to call you out on the bs for what you said and because it makes me laugh and reminds me that a Nezha in arbitration interception last night was running around throwing waypoints at communication Towers in interception and was clearly annoyed and trying to tell me what to do. I was playing Hydroid. They were host and when I joined they were already down like 20%. They seemed to not think we were making any progress and abandoned the game. Which made a huge difference thankfully because they were the problem. I then went on to have the most relaxing arbitration ever while smoking some bowls. It was plus 300% Hydroid inferception though... I play him in survival also with or without bonus. You are effectively Invincible while in undertow. Just morph out of your puddle shoot the Drone and morph back. Hydroid has a great support kit. I play with enemy radar so I can see where all the enemies are. It makes interception and survival a breeze. I can totally lockdown a communication Tower and create choke points that bleed life support. I probably wouldn't bring him to Defense. Or Defection esepcially. Although I think he'll be amazing at Arbitration defense given curative undertow heals the operative very fast. It's just Trinity seems to fit that role more effectively for a longer time plus EV'ing a Leech Eximus cucks them plus afaik enemies protected by drones can't shoot through Blessing. Use punch through AoE on the drones and they go poopy-bye-bye. Don't freak out that ppl want to experiment with the bonus frame in pubs. It's a challenge. And these are excellent rewards as far as I'm concerned as there's no better place for Endo. And if you get rolling guard or adaptation boohoo I guess you can sell them for a nice amount of plat. This is probably my favorite game mode yet because there's some risk involved. The Revival towers are fun two because so far in my games they've encouraged to communication and coordination more than anything. No one has gotten angry when I or someone else has said I'm sorry but we can't revive you right now or I'm sorry I revive the wrong person. Anyway I try to stick to infested survival and any kind of interception. It's easier for me to deal with gas and toxin damage or locking down any kind of Point while invulnerable than it is to deal with any kind of grenade out in the open or any kind of nullifier bubble ever. With some frames, it's so important to keep nullifier bubbles down, I would recommend bringing the miter with nullifying Justice. As long as you have a secondary that cam hold its own like a kit gun that can deal with the drones. Hydroid. Forever.